You Felt That, Right?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Psychic Rachel? And a very confused Blaine. Klaine, New Directions.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

The talk of cake in this story was inspired by **_xLil'SugaBabyx_** ! Thank you. I wanted to have some real cake in here two, somehow it all turned out

different. I hope it is a fun read for you anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU FELT THAT, RIGHT?<strong>

"Wait."

"Rachel!" Kurt said the impatience clear in his voice.

"Just give me one second, Kurt."

He rolled with his eyes. "You can stare at him for two more hours, it is not going to make him do anything."

"…yesterday you said you believed in my psychic powers."

"NO! What I said was that waves and water where not such an unsual com-…."

But Kurt did not get a chance to explain anything, not that he thought Rachel would actually take in a word of it.

Rolling his eyes, once more, he went after her.

"…you felt that right? Tell Kurt you felt it." Rachel almost shouted with excitement at Finn.

Finn just gave Kurt his what-the-hell-is-going-on-here-dude panicked and highly confused glare; clearly desperately wishing he could just turn and run.

When it came to Rachel, Finn's instincts somehow never even attempted to stir him to any kind of fight impulse; most of the time flight really seemed the

only thing he could do to make sure their relationship would survive another week.

"Hey." Blaine came up behind Kurt in the hallway, gently pressing his back to Kurt's, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boys waist, and resting his

head on Kurt's right shoulder.

"Hi." Kurt smiled at Blaine, turning his head, and giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Blaine hummed in appreciation. "What is happening with those two today?"

Kurt let out a sigh before answering "Have I ever told you about Rachel's delusion?"

"Which one?" Blaine said with a barely suppressed laugh, and Kurt snorted.

"Good one, Love, but really, this is not even funny anymore."

"That bad?" Blaine said confusion written all over his face.

"Well, how about you decide that for yourself." Kurt said with a slight smirk on his face grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, Blaine would like a demonstration."

"Excellent. I have been looking for someone besides Finn anyway. Some of our wires just seem to be crossed. He never seems to get the full message."

"Kurt? Are you pimping me out to Rachel?" Blaine whispered with a horrified look. But Kurt only laughed at his expression, taking a step back from Blaine,

and within less than a second Rachel was leading him away by his wrist, Kurt following not far behind, when Santana and Brittany fell into step next to him.

"Oh no, is she at it again?" Santana sounded worried, and when something gets Santana Lopez worried, everyone who knows her also knows, it must be

bad.

"Yep. And I kind of volunteered Blaine as her new guinea pig."

"Still payback for last year's party performance by those two?" Santana smirked.

"Maybe." Kurt replied, not even attempting to sound innocent anymore.

"Finn, why are you following us?" Santana almost shouted annoyed.

"Technically I am following Rachel."

"Why?" Kurt looked confused "Now that I just got you out of it. You know she might snap and launch at anyone within her, even remote, reach within

seconds. Did you not get enough of it yesterday when she had you cornered in your room, starring at you for the better part of an hour, and making you

hold that glass of water all that time, because it apparently makes the waves flow better." Kurt said with an annoyed look on his face as they came to a halt

a couple of meters away from where Rachel had stopped in front of a water fountain.

"Okay, Blaine. So you just stand here, maybe you could wet your hands a little. I tried it yesterday with Finn holding a glass of water, but I did some more

research today, and apparently it works better, if the water is directly on the person."

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, still clueless as to what was happening to him, and clearly deliberating with himself whether he should be scared for

his life, mouthing to his boyfriend 'Kurt? What is going on?`

Puck walked by when he saw the group staring all in the same direction."Rachel is at it AGAIN? Is that like a seasonal thing, once a year she catches the

crazy?"

"Damn it Puck, now I did not hear what she just said to Blaine." Kurt said hitting Puck on the shoulder.

"She asked him to think of a number between one and twenty," Artie replied joining the group, having only just passed Blaine and Rachel, the former of

which could not possibly look any more confused by now.

The group was slowly reduced to laughter as Rachel began to soon almost shout numbers Blaine's way with growing frustration, Blaine shaking his head

every time. Five minutes later she had named pretty much every number between one and twenty, still without luck.

"Only Rachel manages to turn guessing a number between one and twenty into a more than five minute long ordeal for everyone involved or watching,"

Mercedes, who had joined the group shortly, said in a tone as irritated as everyone else, judging by their faces, clearly felt.

"Yeah, but only because she actually thinks pausing and staring deep into Blaine's eyes will get her somewhere." Puck remarked with a smirk.

"Wanky."

"Shut up Santana." Kurt added, but had to smirk himself.

"Okay, so this is getting old now, consider me gone." Puck said turning away, but freezing in his spot and turning to look at Brittany the next second, when

she suddenly joined Rachel by shouting herself a number in Blaine's general direction.

"42."

"Brittany, that is not even a number between one and twenty." Rachel said turning to the group in annoyance.

"But Lord Tubbington read that science article to me last night when I could not get to sleep, and it said that 42 is the answer to everything." Brittany

explained her reasoning with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, that's it. You have totally rendered this experiment invalid by now. It is obvious that you must have blocked the mental connection between Blaine

and I, which we all know is there. I mean two people who can sing together like we did last year at…"

"OKAY Rachel!" Kurt stopped her talking, clearly unhappy to be reminded of that, again.

Blaine, who had instantly spotted the pained look on his boyfriend's face, was next to Kurt in a flash, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed Kurt hard.

"Ugh, your hands are wet, but otherwise: Wow." Kurt said when both boys broke apart smiling and slightly breathless.

But Blaine was not done just yet. So he lent in and whispered in Kurt's ear "I never kissed her like that," pulling slightly away and resting their foreheads

together.

"Get a room you two." Santana said.

When Blaine and Kurt replied in perfect unison, foreheads still firmly pressed together, both letting out contented sighs "Just what I was thinking," Puck

broke into laughter. "Looks like you are not the only one with psychic powers here Rachel."

"She seriously thinks she has psychic powers?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I told you, you had to experience it for yourself to believe it." Kurt whispered back.

While the rest of New Directions slowly began making their ways to their next classes, Rachel could be heard complaining to Finn about how it had not been

a fair game since Kurt's and Blaine's skin had been touching at the time the transfer of thought took place and that was clearly against the rules for legit

telekinesis she had found during her thorough research conducted by her personally during lunch break.

"How does he stand that?" Blaine asked.

"Must be love." Kurt replied with a smile. "And probably the fact that Rachel, otherwise being a total disaster in the kitchen, is inexplicably great at making

cakes. With Finn cakes go a long way."

"So what are you inexplicably good at, Babe?"

"You mean except obviously reading your mind? This of course." With that Kurt's lips were back on Blaine's.


End file.
